User talk:Ghgt99
Welcome Hi, welcome to MyLittlePony/Brony Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:DarkusAlpha/JOIN THE HERD - 9/17 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Demiser (Talk) 23:42, September 3, 2011 Sorry for not talking on chat, I was busy with a few errands. I just wanna ask, why are you editing the colour pages? o.o" ~Demiser~ Ahh sorry, I see. I'm terribly nooby at writing wiki articles. xD ~Demiser!~ Oh that's because I haven't made one yet. xD No thanks, I already have one; I'm just too lazy. Besides, I don't want to trouble you. :P Hey Master 99, go on the chat. I kinda like that way Kelly has it, I'm a little lazy to install the hiders's Javascript right now. [[User Talk:DarkusAlpha| I need a Sentry Gun riiiight here. ]] 15:02, October 2, 2011 (UTC) It does, someone installed it. Can't remember who. [[User Talk:DarkusAlpha| I need a Sentry Gun riiiight here. ]] 15:04, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Javascript is easy, but there's some page you have to install to. Forgot where. [[User Talk:DarkusAlpha| I need a Sentry Gun riiiight here. ]] 15:08, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. GO TO IRC! [[User Talk:DarkusAlpha| I need a Sentry Gun riiiight here. ]] 15:10, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi 99, come on the chat and let's talk. I am bored. D: [[User:DarkNovaX|'Never hurt my friends or insult them']][[User_talk:DarkNovaX|''' or Dark and his friends will unite']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX| '''to assassinate you with grace and honor!']] 14:16, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Want redemption/ Or being admin? rename each color page and add Template: in front of it. ~Kelly Template:(namesgoeshere) *face keyboard* Oct. 29 at USA... [[User Talk:DarkusAlpha| I need a Sentry Gun riiiight here. ]] 13:33, October 15, 2011 (UTC) He's always getting it wrong. Or just trolling. [[User Talk:DarkusAlpha| I need a Sentry Gun riiiight here. ]] 13:40, October 15, 2011 (UTC) She* *facehoof* [[User Talk:DarkusAlpha| I need a Sentry Gun riiiight here. ]] 14:01, October 15, 2011 (UTC) <3 thanks ~Kellyn It's on the 30th. ~Demiser~ Why did you block me? Your user name or IP address has been blocked. The block was made by Ghgt99. *Reason given: Intimidating behaviour/harassment: This dude is crazy. *Start of block: 21:55, October 16, 2011 *Expiry of block: 21:55, October 19, 2011 *Intended blockee: Aquos rules *Block ID: #7030 *Current IP address: 122.59.158.188 You can contact Ghgt99 or another administrator to discuss the block. Please include all details in the above box in any queries you make. *http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ghgt99There. The crazy bugger is blocked. Let this blog die. 1 day ago by Ghgt99Why was I harassing? I didn't even get a warning- "Go and destroy all who stand in our way! 21:25, October 18, 2011 (UTC)" YOU I HAVE HAD IT 99. YOU ARE A LOSER WITH NO LIFE AND LICKS HIS OWN EYES IN REALITY! I DID NOTHING TO GET A PERMA-BAN ON BW. YOU UNBLOCK ME NOW OR I WILL REPORT YOU FOR THE 3RD TIME UNDERSTAND?! YOU ALSO HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO BECAUSE I JOINED BEFORE YOU, MEANING YOU'RE A n00b AND NO ONE WANTS TO HANG WITH A LOSER DO THEY? I HATE YOU. OH AND AOH ALLOWED ME TO COME BACK SO WHY DID YOU PERMANENTLY BAN ME? YOU ARE A STUCK UP POWER CRAZY RETARD WHO ALWAYS LICKS HIS DIK AND EYES IN REALITY. BAN ME HERE! IDC! NOW UNBLOCK ME OR YOU GET DISABLED F*CKED UP GUY- "Go and destroy all who stand in our way! 01:38, October 21, 2011 (UTC)" Get on Bakupedia chat- "Go and destroy all who stand in our way! 03:42, October 21, 2011 (UTC)" Hello did you put the picture of fluttershy on my page? If you did your cooool. Oh and maybe we can chat sometime. Just let me know if you do and when you want to chat. Oh and I'm sometimes random and moody and nice. (changeling) just seeing if I can use the picture thing on hear.